The BAU: Come Join The Team
by Behavioral Analysis Unit
Summary: The BAU is a group of writers dedicated to Criminal Minds Fan Fiction. Each member has a special position on the team, and we are looking for all kinds of writers. Please come read about the different qualifications and how to become a part of the team.


**Behavioral Analysis Unit**

Here at the BAU, our mission is to provide you with not only quality Criminal Minds Fan Fiction, but to take your story requests in order to give the fandom what they want. Here is how we work:

Through either email or a PM, you provide us with a story prompt. The prompt must be a base for case Fics only. We will treat this prompt as if it were a new case.

Our Liaison will then sort through every case, and prioritize them according to which she finds the most intriguing.

After a case has been chosen, she will present the case to the rest of the team, and we will do our best to provide you with an accurate profile. (And by profile we mean a story that best suits your prompt.)

Our team currently has three members, but we are looking to have the full seven (And if we're lucky, an additional member). Here are all the positions:

'**Aaron Hotchner', Unit Chief:**Eurral Eseret

**Status:** Position Filled

**Description:** Every team needs a leader in order to keep the group in proper order. The Unit Chief has the power to decide who remains on the team, and who is no longer qualified to fill their position. The Unit Chief is also one of the team writers.

'**David Rossi', Second-In-Command:** Caseytabwizz

**Status: **Position Filled

**Description:** The Second-In-Command is as every bit as powerful as the Unit Chief, but must consult with the Unit Chief before making important decisions. The Second-In-Command is also one of the team writers.

'**Derek Morgan', Bomb Squad: **

**Status: **Vacant

**Description: **The 'Morgan' of the team must have these two important qualities: A sense of humor, and a sense of action. This team writer is in charge of the jokes, and more importantly the suspense and excitement of the stories.

'**Elle Greenaway', Sex-Crime Specialist: **

**Status:** Vacant

**Description:** Every now and then a case might come up where it involves someone being sexually violated. Whether it be forced by an Un-Sub, or voluntary among two team members, the team needs someone who knows how to write good smut.

'**Emily Prentiss', Language Expert: **

**Status:** Vacant

**Description:** In hopes to have our stories posted in multiple languages, we need someone who has a talented tongue just like Emily Prentiss. Bi-lingual with English and Spanish would be fantastic, and any other additional languages are more than welcome.

'**Dr. Spencer Reid', Expert On Well…Everything: **

**Status:** Vacant

**Description:** At least one member on our team needs to be knowledgeable in something other than Criminal Minds. Whether they be a book-worm, or a T.V. junkie, they need to be capable enough to write convincing cross-overs. In order to keep our favorite doctor in character, someone willing to keep a stash of random and unnecessary facts is welcome as well.

'**Penelope Garcia', Technical Analyst:**

**Status:** Vacant

**Description:** Although each writer most likely has their own Beta, we need to keep our team stories similar. Our Tech must have the qualities of an amazing Beta, and be willing to proof-read tons and tons of Criminal Minds Fics.

'**Jennifer JJ Jareau', Liaison**: Psychic-Porsche-3

**Status:** Position Filled

**Description:** Just like JJ, our Liaison is the link between our team and the public. Story requests, review replies, team meetings, profile updates, etc. – All the responsibility of our Liaison.

**How To Apply For A Position:**

Chose the position that you believe would allow you to be most helpful for the team. (Please be sure that this position is an open one.)

Write a one-shot (any amount of words is fine) that best displays your ability in this field.

Either Email the story to our account email, or post the story on your personal account, and send a PM with the title.

Here is the heading for your Fic:

**User Name:** (Insert Penname)

**Applying For:** (Insert position)

**Word Count:** (Insert number of words)

**Been Writing For:** (Insert # Of Years You've been on Fan Fiction)

Thank you, and I hope we can expand our team soon.


End file.
